A Second Chance
by Kayo4Uchiha
Summary: When you receive visions of the distant future, what choice do you have but to find a way to stop it? (AU God-like Orihime centric-fic)-Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.


Hundreds of years ago the Great Soul King War was fought by many brave souls. The latest Soul King was defeated and sealed away by the Zero Division leader Ichibei. Ten years later the remnants of Yhwach's power resurfaced from the deeps of Soul Society, then that power was vanquished by the hero's son. It was but a warning of his return. Many of the past heroes were now living on Soul Society as their time on Earth ended centuries ago.

Familiar faces gathered together to face their darkest hour as the final battle was about to take place in the Soul King's dimension.

The crystal in the center of the room had a similar resemblance to the original barrier that held Yhwach's father, but this sealed crystal had fissures all around it. The barrier that had contained Yhwach's black reiatsu alongside the upper half of his corpse for centuries was collapsing. The thing as described by many had multiple eyes, eyes that squished against the glass with enough force to crack the final seal off, and soon the crystal turned black with enough eyes to gaze at the army awaiting his return.

"Stand your ground." Ordered the Captain Commander to all the thirteen squad Captains and Lieutenants that were in the room.

The Zero Squad was accompanied by foot soldiers known as the swords and shields of the Soul King.

"Here it comes!" Shinji said releasing his Zanpakutou.

"The new seals are ready," Urahara confirmed standing next to Mayuri and his forces which consisted of Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad.

Next to Ichigo stood Grimmjow, Nel, and Halibel. Behind Halibel were the remaining survivors of Hueco Mundo, and behind them were the Quincy allies that once help the 13th Squads fight against Tokinada's rebellion. Aura's and Shuhei's artificial child Hikone stood as an ally for the Soul Society as well, but Sōsuke Aizen had yet to finished his 20,000 years of sentence in Muken and wasn't around to aid them.

Those who could release their powers without harming their own allies did, then, the crystal exploded.

"Getsuga-Tenshou!" Shouted Kurosaki Ichigo using his Bankai, but a black tornado of darkness embraced the room and all of them were sent flying from the temple in all directions toward the cities floating near the palace of the Soul King. Cities that were once again reconstructed under the protection of the Zero Division. The thing's reiatsu flew up leaving the temple and covered the entire sky and an enormous white eye appeared in it's center while hundreds of small eyes surrounded the black sky.

"Bankai! Jakuhō Raikōben!" Soifon shouted and released the missile from the base. Her smile soon faded as the missile was swallowed by the dark sky. The thing that was once Yhwach was not even touched by such an attack.

"What the hell!?" Shinji had release Sakanade prior to the seal breaking, but it seemed that it had no effect on Yhwach's new form.

The long orange haired woman joined both hands and threw a huge barrier to reject the abomination once known as Yhwach, but soon after the barrier broke into a a thousand pieces. A barrier similar to Orihime reassembled in a reverse state that fell towards the castle and the alliance. The dark barrier caused casualties on the Quincy and Arrancar side while the Shinigami and Fullbring were able to escape the area of effect.

"We have no other choice," shouted Urahara, "Ichigo let's go!" he leaped forward with the group while Orihime watched from the city below.

Ichigo continued his successive attacks with the rest of the group while Urahara did a specific Hadō chant that ended with, "Hadō #99 Goryūtenmetsu!" Five huge dragons made of energy were created in the skies above, they were fighting the darkness and quickly began to absorb the energy of the dark skies growing in size without signs of stopping when they turned black as ooze with multiple eyes and exploded causing multiple damages to the allies of the Soul Society.

The city where Orihime was on her knees was shaken apart by the fall of one of the pieces of the Soul King Palace that was blown up. Orihime did everything she could to hold on to something as the city fell but the pieces of debris cut her face and body, and she fell into the void below. She closed her eyes and rejected this future.

_This can't be __true_, she thought.

None of this could be happening, after everything they had fought for and went through, now it was all about to end.

As apparently, prophecy and destiny were set in stone.

Or at least the man, no, the monster with the power to change it had the final laugh.

An old prophecy was still in play.

It was foretold that the seal would be broken and the king would regain his heart after 900 years, 90 years after, his intellect would return, and 9 years afterwards, his power would return.

And finally, 9 days later, he would conquer the world.

...

The orange-haired girl got up from her bed sweating, she picked up the sweaty hair from her face and notice that the bed was drenched in sweat. Orihime's apartment was clean, empty, with only a small television and some furniture next to a mirror, with a small kitchen and bathroom, just like she left it yesterday**.**

"Kazui~chan!" she whispered bringing her hands to her agitated chest.

Orihime put her hands on her head, the pain was intolerable, and in her mind many scenes passed at a speed she could not process. Did she just live another person's life?

Or was it her own?

Was it a fantasy?

Orihime got up and went to the mirror. She was only fifteen years old but something was wrong. Had the future been ringing her a call or perhaps a version of another reality? Was she been warned of something to come? Orihime wasn't sure what to think and decided to ignore it for now. It was almost dawn and she had to get ready for school.

Orihime split open her window curtains and a wide smiled reflected on her face. Standing in the sky with a chain on his chest was a tall, slim man with chin-length brown hair wearing a blue suit.

"Sora," she said as tears fell down her cheeks, " thank you."


End file.
